03 Sierpnia 2001
TVP 1 07:00 Plebania; odc.42; serial TVP 07:25 Lulu Show; odc.13; serial anim.prod.USA 07:55 Król zwierząt; teleturniej dla dzieci 08:30 Wiadomości 08:42 Pogoda 08:45 S Club 7 w Hollywood; odc.9 - Niesnaski; serial prod.angielskiej 09:10 Zjedz to sam; R 09:25 Julek i zwierzęta 09:40 Frasier; odc.2; serial prod.USA 10:10 Rower Błażeja; powt. 10:40 Stan nieważkości; film dok.Macieja Drygasa 11:45 Telezakupy 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:25 Giełda 12:35 Gozo - Wyspa tajemnic; reportaż 13:00 Kino letnie; Trędowata-film fab. prod. pol. /z 1936 r./ 14:25 Viadrena 2001- reportaż 14:45 Dzień jak co dzień: Zabiegani 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Klan; odc.438; telenowela TVP 15:35 Klan; odc.439; telenowela TVP 16:00 Tylko u nas 16:30 Moda na sukces; odc.1424; serial prod.USA 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Kabaret Olgi Lipińskiej; Znikoma szkodliwość 18:25 Lokatorzy; odc.31; serial TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka; Fraglesy 19:30 Wiadomości 19:57 Sport 20:03 Pogoda 20:10 Okno sypialni; Bedroom Window; 1987 film fab.prod. USA 22:05 Pomóż! Telewidzowie powocIzianom 22:10 Garderoba damska; Gwiazda; serial TVPstereo 22:40 Monitor Wiadomości 23:06 Sportowy flesz 23:15 Plus minus nieskończoność; Życie snem? 23:50 Miłość pod ostrzałem; Love in Ambush; 1997 film fab. prod. australijskiej /za zgodą rodziców/ 01:25 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:20 Studio urody 07:30 Złotopolscy; odc. 258 - Sam nie wiem; telenowela TVP 08:00 Program lokalny 08:30 Ulica Sezamkowa 09:00 Skarb niedźwiedzia; Grizzly Adams: The Treasure of the Bear; 1994 film fab.prod.USA 10:30 Ziemia - ostatnie starcie; odc.20 - Epidemia; serial prod.USA stereo 11:10 Więzień z Komańczy; reportaż 11:35 Tajna misja; odc.6 - Orły ze Wschodu /cz.2/; 1992 serial prod.polsko-australijskiej 12:05 Ich pięcioro; odc.48; serial prod.USA 12:45 Ocean Tajemnic; odc.4/26; serial dok. prod. angielskiej 13:15 IV Międzynarodowy Festiwal Sztuki Cyrkowej Warszawa '99. Wieczór Galowy; /2/; stereo 14:10 Miami Sands; odc.95; serial prod. USA 15:00 Noce i dnie; odc.10/12 Rodzimy się i umieramy, a życia wciąż wystarcza...; serial TVP 16:00 Panorama 16:10 Złotopolscy; odc. 259 - Będzie dziedzic; telenowela TVP 16:35 Na dobre i na złe; odc.52 - Prawdziwy przyjaciel; serial TVP 17:30 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:21 Pogoda 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Dwójkomania 18:55 Chłop i baba; odc.5 Knowanie czyli spisek; serial TVP 19:25 Złotopolscy; odc.260 - Powrót bohatera; telenowela TVP 20:00 Poszukiwany-poszukiwana; 1972 komedia prod. polskiej 21:25 Biuro ogłoszeń; film dok. 21:55 Dwójkomania 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:27 Prognoza pogody 22:35 Pomóż! Telewidzowie powodzianom 23:10 Ich własna liga; A League of Their Own; 1992 komedia prod. USA 01:20 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Gdańsk 07.00 Witaj Franklin - serial animowany 07.30 Wyprawa na Zachód - serial animowany, Szwajcaria 08.00 Panorama 08.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.35 Za wszelką cenę - serial obyczajowy 09.30 Fraglesi - serial dla dzieci 10.00 W labiryncie - serial obyczajowy, Polska 10.30 ZUS radzi - program poradnikowy 10.45 Telekurier - magazyn 11.15 Zaklęty dwór - serial przygodowy, Polska 12.05 U siebie: Tolerancja według księdza Bartmińskiego - program mniejszości narodowych 12.35 Europa w zagrodzie - magazyn 13.00 Widziane z bliska - serial dokumentalny 13.35 Familiada - teleturniej 14.00 Tajemnicza kobieta - telenowela, Wenezuela 15.30 Reportaż 16.00 Studio Trójki 16.10 Z wędką - magazyn wędkarski 16.30 Dzieci świata - program dla dzieci 16.50 Kino familijne: Szkoła mistrzów (10/26) - serial dla młodzieży 17.15 Studio Trójki 17.30 EOL Warmińsko - Mazurski Magazyn Telewizyjny 18.00 Panorama - wydanie główne 18.20 Punkt - temat dnia 18.30 Reportaż 19.00 R.E.M. - koncert 19.50 Łańcucki Salon Muzyczny - magazyn muzyczny 20.35 Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 21.05 Zupełnie niewiarygodne (8/18) - serial komediowy, Wlk. Bryt. 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.40 Panorama morza - magazyn morski 22.00 To jest temat - cykl reportaży 22.15 Rozmowa dnia 22.30 Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.50 Kino mocne. Morderstwo w Devil’s Glen - film obyczajowy, USA 00.15 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Power Rangers (18) - serial fantastyczny, USA 07.25 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny (powt.) 07.40 MacGyver (36) - serial sensacyjny, USA 08.30 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (67) - serial przygodowy, USA 09.20 13 Posterunek (14) - serial komediowy, Polska 09.55 Przyjaciele (71) - serial komediowy, USA 10;20 Czułość i kłamstwa (24) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 10.50 Dziki księżyc (40) - telenowela, Argentyna 11.40 Cud miłości (70) - telenowela, Peru 12.35 Po prostu miłość (4) - serial obyczajowy, Brazylia 13.35 Disco Polo Live (280) - magazyn muzyczny 14.30 Graczykowie (41) - serial komediowy, Polska 15.00 Pokemon (19) - serial animowany 15.30 Informacje 15.55 MacGyver (37) - serial sens. 16.45 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (68) - serial przygodowy, USA 17.35 Cud miłości (71) - telenowela 18.30 Informacje 18.50 Hoop Sport Magazyn 19.00 Dziki księżyc (41) - telenowela, Argentyna 19.55 Amazonki - reality show 20.00 Czułość i kłamstwa (25) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 20.30 Graczykowie (42) - serial komediowy, Polska 21.00 ŚMIERTELNA PUłAPKA - film sensacyjny, USA 1988 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 22.45 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.05 Prognoza pogody 23.10 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 23.25 Ally McBeal 2 (33) - serial komediowy, USA 00.20 Trancerzy 2: Pościg w czasie - film SF, USA 01.55 Playboy: Miłosne sekrety (10) - magazyn erotyczny 02.25 Playboy: Eden (10) - magazyn erotyczny 02.55 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.45 Kropka nad i - program public. 06.00 Prawo do szczęścia (10) - telenowela, Meksyk 06.45 Telesklep 07.00 Potęga miłości (35) - telenowela, Meksyk 07.50 Hutch Miodowe Serce (34) - serial animowany 08.15 Filiputki (4/26) - serial anim. 08.40 Kosmiczną wojny (13) - serial 09.05 Świat Bobby'ego (12) - serial 09.30 Dzika przyroda - serial dok. 10.25 Telesklep 11.25 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.05 Miasteczko (24/57) - serial 12.45 Beverly Hills 90210 (80/97) - serial obyczajowy, USA 13.35 Hutch Miodowe Serce (34) - serial animowany 14.00 Filiputki (4/26) - serial anim. 14.20 Kosmiczne wojny (13) - serial animowany 14.40 Świat Bobby'ego (12) - serial animowany 15.05 Krok za krokiem (59) - serial komediowy, USA 15.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej (powt.) 16.15 Virginia (22) - telenowela 17.10 Wybacz mi - talk show (powt.) 18.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Kropka nad i - program public. 19.45 Sport 19.50 Pogoda 20.00 SUPERKINO: NUKLEARNY SZANTAŻ - film sensacyjny, USA 21.45 PIERWSZE WYKROCZENIE - dramat sensacyjny, USA 23.45 Detektyw Hunter (6/22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 00.30 Przyjaciółka - film sens., USA 02.00 Big Brother Noc - program rozrywkowy do rana TV 4 06.25 Muzyczny VIP - magazyn muzyczny 07.00 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.20 Gęsia skórka (23) - serial animowany 08.45 Super Mario Brothers 2 (8) - serial dla dzieci 09.15 Bobby kontra wapniaki (54) - serial animowany, USA 09.45 Amazonki - reality show 10.45 Gorączka w mieście (7) - serial sensacyjny, USA 11.45 Na południe (32) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 12.40 Przybysze - pilot serialu sensacyjnego, USA 13.40 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 14.10 Muzyczny VIP - magazyn muz. 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muz. 15.45 Eek!stravaganza (9) - serial animowany, USA 16.15 Gęsia skórka (24) - serial animowany 16.45 Oh, Baby (10) - serial komediowy, USA 1998 17.15 Amazonki - reality show 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Europejski ring - pr. publc. 18.15 Różowa Pantera - serial anim. 18.30 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (2) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 19.00 Na południe (33) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 20.00 ŚWIAT WEDŁUG KIEPSKICH (25): Robochłop - serial kom. 20.30 Amazonki - reality show 21.30 KOMISARZ REX (10) - serial kryminalny, Niemcy/Austria 22.30 Szkoła przetrwania (8) - serial 23.30 Amazonki - reality show 00.15 Entertainment this Week - serial 01.15 Sławne ulice - serial dok. 02.15 Spotkajmy się - pr. rozrywkowy 02.45 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 03.45 Strefa P - program muzyczny 04.20 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 06.00 Teledyski 07.15 Odjazdowe kreskówki 08.30 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial 08.55 Potwór z bagien - serial 09.20 Ukryta kamera 09.40 Teleshopping 10.15 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 11.00 Moje drugie ja - serial 11.25 Perła - telenowela 12.30 Teleshopping 13.35 Szczury nabrzeża - serial 14.25 Gra w przeboje 14.55 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 15.45 Odjazdowe kreskówki 17.00 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial 17.25 Potwór z bagien - serial 17.50 Ukryta kamera 18.15 Moje drugie ja - serial 18.40 W akcji - magazyn 19.05 Szczury nabrzeża - serial 20.00 Zabójczy grom - obycz. 21.45 Niebezpieczne rozmowy - thriller 23.35 McCall - serial 00.25 Zabójczy grom - obycz., USA 02.00 Niebezpieczne rozmowy - thriller, USA 03.40 Teleshopping TV Polonia 07.00 Co przed nami - Wojciech Gąssowski (powt.) 07.25 Klasztory polskie: Cystersi z Wąchocka - reportaż 08.00 Złotopolscy - telenowela, Pol. 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Przygody Bolka i Lolka (6) - serial animowany, Polska 08.45 Wszystko gra: Saksofon - program dla dzieci 09.00 Mapeciątka (37) - serial anim. 09.25 Ordynat Michorowski - melodramat, Polska 10.30 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie - magazyn kryminalny (powt.) 11.00 Koncert urodzinowy Formacji Nieżywych Schabuff - koncert 11.50 Tablice pamięci: Gęsiówka 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Skrzydła wiatru - reportaż 12.35 Pasje Stanleya Cuby - reportaż 13.10 Złotopolscy (303): Erotoman pocztowy - telenowela, Polska 13.40 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 14.25 Duchy, zamki, upiory - reportaż 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Spotkania z gwiazdami: Zbigniew Wodecki - pr. artystyczny 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Wszystko gra: Saksofon - program dla dzieci (powt.) 16.30 Trzy dni, aby wygrać (6): Sprawa Baumanna - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Nagroda Literacka Nike 2001 - nominacje: Danuta Sosnowska 17.20 Gość Jedynki 17.30 Mini wykłady o maxi sprawach 17.50 Małe ojczyzny: Autobus Siemiatycze - Świat - film dokumentalny 18.20 Telezakupy 18.35 Złotopolscy (303): Erotoman pocztowy - telenowela, Polska 19.00 Hity satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 19.15 Dobranocka: Zaczarowany ołówek (18/39) - serial animowany, Polska (10 min) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Polonica: Wielki Bellheim (7/8) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1993 (59 min) 21.00 Zwierzenia kontrolowane: Marek Kondrat - program rozrywkowy 21.35 Kronika Światowych Igrzysk Polonijnych 22.05 Wieczór gwiazd: Justyna Steczkowska - Naga 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Porozmawiajmy - pr. public. 00.00 Przeboje klasyków: Koncerty Antonia Vivaldiego, wyk. Łódzka Orkiestra Kameralna 00.30 Monitor Wiadomości 01.00 Powtórzenia Fox Kids 06.00 Myszorki na prerii 06.20 Milusińscy 06.45 Mysz i Potwór 07.05 Leśna rodzina 07.30 Potworne pomidory 07.55 Oliver Twist 08.20 Piotruś Pan i piraci 08.40 Pinokio 09.00 Digimon 09.25 Jerry i paczka 09.50 Tajne Akta Psiej Agencji 10.00 Szalony Jack, pirat 10.25 Farma Pełna Strachów 10.45 Inspektor Gadżet 11.10 Kleszcz 11.35 X Men 12.00 Spiderman 12.20 VR Troopers 12.45 Świat według Ludwiczka 13.05 Pinokio 13.30 The Simpsons 13.50 The New Addams Family 14.15 Digimon 14.35 Szalony Jack, pirat 15.00 Tajne Akta Psiej Agencji 15.10 Farma Pełna Strachów 15.30 Jerry i paczka 15.55 Kleszcz 16.20 Fantastyczna Czwórka 16.40 Obrońca dobra 17.05 Piotruś Pan i piraci 17.30 Inspektor Gadżet 17.50 The New Addams Family 18.15 Gęsia skórka 18.35 Łebski Harry 18.50 Świat według Ludwiczka 19.10 Liceum na morzu 19.30 The New Addams Family 19.50 The Simpsons 20.15 Jerry i paczka 20.40 X Men 21.05 Spiderman 21.30 Eerie, Indiana 21.50 Łebski Harry WTK 07.30 Muzyczne przebudzenie 09.20 Zaczarowany ołówek - serial animowany 09.30 Twój dom - magazyn budowlany 09.40 Letnie fryzury - reportaż 10.30 Program lokalny 11.00 Kiedy kobiety miały ogony - komedia 13.00 Z jak zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Wielkopolanka do Playboya - reportaż z wyborów 15.25 Po prostu Porter Band - reportaż 15.40 Przystanek Woodstock 2001 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Magazyn policyjny 17.15 Kolejorz - magazyn piłkarski 17.30 Szyk i elegancja 17.50 Puls Dnia - serwis informacyjny, 18.00 WTK dzieciom 18.40 Puls Dnia - wydanie główne 19.05 Motomania - magazyn motoryzacyjny 19.20 Samoleczenie metodą BSM (5) 20.00 Puls Dnia - serwis informacyjny, 20.20 Puls sportu 20.30 Decameron - film kostiumowy Prod. Wlk. Brytania, reż. Hugo Fregonese, wyst. Joan Fontaine, Louis Jourdan, Joan Collins 22.15 Program lokalny 22.45 Puls sportu 22.55 Motomania - magazyn motoryzacyjny 01.00 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Gdańsk z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Kids z 2001 roku